<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>务农au（豆腐丝） by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118129">务农au（豆腐丝）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>匿名区写过的几个豆腐丝乡土au片段，又补了几个<br/>，还好学会了ao3匿名<br/>不是莱一旦<br/>皮什切克出没</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>务农au（豆腐丝）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
“你要知道，”莱万多夫斯基嚼着一根枯黄的麦草，“拜仁慕尼黑当然可以拿走你家的大米，明年这块地甚至都会被我们买下来。”<br/>
“你之前分明是多特的雇农，如今竟然为拜仁做事？”<br/>
莱万并没有直接回答，他吐掉了草，把手插进旁边脱粒后的苞米袋子：“做雇农的，当时是哪家有活干就去哪里。多特就那么几亩地，一年下来的工资还不够我买酒。”<br/>
他似乎已经让自己忘记，当年在多特，他的工资虽然不多，但酒也很便宜，何况那时他还有个兼职做酒保的男朋友。</p><p>2<br/>
莱万知道他们输了，他们居然输给西班牙人，在他眼里那群人根本就不懂怎么种田，可是却拿出了那么完美的麦子和番茄！托尼克罗斯经过他身边：“你看起来很沮丧啊。”<br/>
莱万看着他，他知道这个雇农曾经也为拜仁工作，可是当西班牙的农场对他发出邀请时，克罗斯却毫不犹豫去了马德里：“我不懂，我们的番茄到底哪里输了。”<br/>
他们有德国境内最好的天气，最好的有机农田，还有他这个最会种地的波兰人，和无数有经验的巴伐利亚农民，他不明白为什么。</p><p>3<br/>
莱万在一天的农活之后脱下上衣，用毛巾把汗擦干净，他的身材是在田间劳动里锻炼出来的，结实而非华而不实的肌肉。远处的落日在天边划出条状的，亮橘色的彩条，村口的小酒馆此时也应该要开门了。他在等自己的工友们，他们通常在下班后一起去吃饭，顺便再喝一杯冰凉的鲜啤酒。德国西部的乡村生活就是这样，简单，且枯燥。</p><p>当然，也是有需要换上衬衫和领结的场合的。<br/>
周末他老乡结婚，要莱万做伴郎之一。他就去村另一头的裁缝铺买了件衬衣，和另一个伴郎皮老什一起。皮老什比他早来多特，和村里人都混的挺熟，坐在桌边和老板聊天，天气和收成。莱万看着周围的布料和工具新鲜，还瞥到小铺深处一个学徒在忙活。老板招呼着学徒出来给莱万量身，那个金发的小子就跑出来，衣服袖口别着一堆别针。</p><p>4<br/>
也就只有在这样的乡下，种菜多的地方，人们才这么依赖人力劳动，也这么就容易满足。他在小酒馆里点了单人份的酸菜土豆与香肠，周围是喝酒吹比的当地农民和工人们，还有些和他一样从外国跑来打零工的年轻人。</p><p>得到巴伐利亚去，那儿至少能开上拖拉机，如果他不能立刻去马德里最好的农庄。他琢磨着未来，等攒够了钱，他就去汽车站买张车票，坐上小汽车去县城，再到火车站买张火车票，南下去更富裕的地方，务农。那儿有更大的农场，听说还有梳辫子的姑娘。秋收后还有盛大的庆典，也许他能在那儿攒钱盖房，娶妻生子。那样的话，就算不能去西班牙种番茄，他也觉得日子够好了。这么想着的时候，他还不知道自己会在多特再呆一年，他会认识那个裁缝铺的学徒兼小酒馆的跑堂，会发现自己居然能喜欢上一个男人，而这一切也阻止不了他们后续的分别。</p><p>5<br/>
皮老什为了准备波兰老乡的婚礼，带莱一旦去了县城。他们要订婚宴，还要去影楼找一个摄像师，听说城里人兴办婚礼时录像。<br/>
影楼底下是一个卖电子设备的小店，皮老什在楼上和摄像师谈，莱万就在楼下的小店里等他。店主招呼他看新来的一批手机，其实这款化为新机在大城市早就上市了，可他们这毕竟是小地方。莱万揣着两百块钱，本来是想给自己买双新鞋，好参加老乡婚礼，可他看见智能手机就迈不动步。200块买不了最新款，他就买了一个基础款的小手机，开心地举着到处拍照。皮老什看他这样，直摇头叹气。想着莱万这样的小伙子，以后注定要到大城市去闯荡的，多特这小县城也不知能再留他几年。</p><p>6<br/>
今天的活儿并不太多，摸了一天鱼，摘了几筐番茄，给几块地除了除草。收工的时候的莱万并不觉得累，换好衣服准备下班的时候发现田头有个人蹲着，远看那人的头发在夕阳下是阳光般绚丽的橘金色。</p><p>走近了发现并不是同班一起务农的人，是那个他在裁缝店里见过的学徒，抱着一包东西，蹲着拔草玩儿。<br/>
“小心点，别伤了我们的庄稼。”莱万走过去吓唬他。<br/>
“乱讲，”年轻人抬起头看他，手上拔草的动作停下，“这块是菜地，种的都是西兰花，哪有什么庄稼。”<br/>
莱万笑笑，很自来熟地伸手把人拉起来，问青年来做什么。</p><p>“卢卡斯和你订的衣服，老板让我送过来，等你回去了，可以穿上试试看，不合身的话再来改也可以。”金发的青年勾起嘴角，把手里一件罩着套子的衣服递给莱万，然后抱着另一件走到农舍去找皮什切克了。</p><p>莱万朝青年的背影喊道：“我要去吃饭，你等下去哪里？”<br/>
罗伊斯回过头回喊：“去酒馆上班！”<br/>
是莱万他们经常吃饭的那家小馆子。青年端给他烤肠和洋葱烩土豆的时候，对莱万说自己叫马尔科罗伊斯。</p><p>7<br/>
罗伊斯每周有4个白天在裁缝铺帮工，克洛普的小酒馆忙起来的时候每周有5个晚上要去那儿打杂。他跟莱万年龄相近，又是德国人，他们俩之间比莱万和奥巴梅扬似乎更有话题。莱万并不是天天都去饭馆吃晚餐，认识罗伊斯之后他就只在对方过来打工时才在酒馆里出现了，吃顿现成的热乎饭，有时候点杯酒，和工友们聊上一会。罗伊斯系着黑色的围裙忙活，有时候袖口还带着裁缝店里的别针。<br/>
德国小年轻没干过农活，脸很少被日晒，可身上呢？莱万好奇却不敢问，那时候他们刚认识不久，他也不可能打闹的时候扒人衣服——那都是后来的事了。</p><p>罗伊斯不知为何很受到帮工皮什切克的照顾，波兰人总带一些胡萝卜土豆西兰花之类的蔬菜到酒馆里送给他——有些菜会因为品相不够好而被嫌弃，农民和工人们却不在乎这个。</p><p>8<br/>
做他们这行的，流动性很大。莱万自己本来在华沙郊区种地，从他小时候就开始帮家里干活，初中毕业后就彻底做了农民，他也是偶然被同乡介绍来德国帮农。东欧的农工们，通常是在农忙时陆陆续续来到富有的西边国家，忙上几个月，当然也吃住在这里，然后带着一笔对他们来说不菲的工资和被晒成浅棕色的皮肤回到家乡，从十一月开始准备，好好地过圣诞节和新年。</p><p>皮什切克却是他们当中的异类。他比莱万来得更早，在多特蒙德的乡下工作了好几年，后来他在这里租了间小小的房子，把家人也接了过来，而不像其他农工那样每年干完活就回家。他喜欢多特蒙德，也愿意留下。莱万问他为什么是多特蒙德，皮什切克只是笑笑，含糊地说因为这地方不错，更多的就说不明白了，他仿佛一枚漂泊的种子无意间选择在这块土地上扎根。<br/>
“我会回到波兰，”皮什切克说，“不过不是现在。我会回去，当我在这里的工作彻底结束的时候。而在那之前，我会好好待在这里，享受这里的生活。”</p><p>9<br/>
莱万多夫斯基却不是。他想着更遥远的未来，马德里的番茄农场，那些南欧的农场垄断了全欧洲最贵最好的西红柿，因为只有那里的气候种得出那样棒的番茄。他想要去那边工作。可是马德里太过遥远，他必须先找个更近的目标，比如慕尼黑。<br/>
有一次，小酒馆人不多的时候，他坐在吧台边，把自己的想法跟罗伊斯说了。<br/>
“别去。”兼职酒保一边擦杯子一边斩钉截铁道。<br/>
“为什么？”莱万多夫斯基给自己拿了一个杯垫，扫了一眼发现周围没人，“说实话，你是不是舍不得我走，马尔科？”<br/>
罗伊斯庆幸自己手上的杯子是空的，要不他会克制不住往莱万头上泼啤酒。“对，”他咬牙切齿，“你要是走了，我会每天都想念你的，罗伯特。”<br/>
“呵，我就知道会是这样。”<br/>
“得了吧你，”德国人接了杯自酿啤，把啤酒杯敦在莱万面前的杯垫上，“慕尼黑那边的农庄没什么好的，我一个朋友被招过去干活，结果不知怎么回事分不到田地，他只能天天在田头给工友们盛午饭。”<br/>
“你就会骗人，马尔科，人家可是大农场，怎么会招人过去却没活干？再说，我还听说那边工资更高呢。”<br/>
“那倒是，我朋友也说哪怕天天光给人分饭工资都不错。所以你真的要去慕尼黑帮人发饭？”<br/>
莱万多夫斯基喝了半杯酒，舔干净嘴唇上的泡沫，看着罗伊斯的眼睛认真说：“我要去慕尼黑种地，我不会天天给人盛饭，到时候你过来，我请你吃我种的土豆，马尔科。”</p><p>罗伊斯努努嘴：“我才不去呢，慕尼黑那么远，再说，多特蒙德的土豆就很好吃，你上次给我带过。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>